The preggo diarys
by xXsnakebit3Xx
Summary: Its bascially one shots about Bella (my mc) getting pregnant with the characters and how they react. M for a reason. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"E..Eduardo!" I said as he pulled me by the wrist know it our room. He never spoke just smirked at me each time I spoke. He slammed the door shut behind me and I was soon pinned up against the door.

"E..Eduardo..what are you doing!" I yelled at him as he started to place hot kisses on my neck.

"What does it look like Im doing," He said bringing his lips up to mine. I had no time to reply as his lips crashed down on mine. I could feel him bit and lick my lips before he slide his tongue into my mouth exploring everywhere he could find. He hands were gripping my waist time making sure I couldn't escape and I soon found my-self wrapping my arms around his neck. He hands soon found there was on to my rear and grabbed it gently. I moan quietly blushing slightly and very slowly grinded my lower half against his hardening manhood.

"Bella.." He grunted quietly then started to kiss my neck again and sliding off my shirt, unfortunately this way the day I decided not to wear my bra..

"Oh...B..Bella.." He grunted as he looked down at my breasts. I moaned as he started to massage them with his hands and then hip mouth. I could take it no-longer. I wanted him and he wanted me back...

"Eduardo! Please.." I moaned I felt something hard poking my thighs. He started to unzip my pants as I slide off his short then started on his trousers. I didn't care this was my first time I just felt so..so in the heat from Eduardo and his manhood. Soon we was both standing, my back pressed against the wall and his body pressed into mine, in just our underwear. He kissed my neck over and over again whilst picking me up and carrying me to the bed.

"This is your first time for defiant?" He asked crawling on top of me as I lied back against the sheets.

"Y..yes," I whispered blushing slightly. We kissed again..alot and soon we was both naked. I felt his member prodding at my entrance..

"This is going to hurt but bear it.." He whispered in my ear.

"Wait wha...ah!"I cried out feeling him force all of him into me. Ow! Ah! Stings..It stings. I could feel my eyes water up.

"Shh..." He said as he kissed me deep slowly thrusting into me. Soon the cries of pain became pleasant moans. Ohgod..This is heaven. My moans became louder as he started to thrust harder and faster. The started to rock from the speed of us and I felt this feeling IIve never felt beore down their.

"Ah! Oh mm..Eduardo I'm..Im..g..gunna!" I cried out and soon released my slef and so did he as my muscles tightened around him. After our climax we both lay on the bed spooning each other.

"That..That..why haven't we done that before?" I asked though my panting.

"Cause your precious and delicate and I didn't want to ruin that.." He whispered in my ear. All I remember of that day is the love me mad all night...

3 weeks later ~~~~~~~

I shook my head and sighed.

"No..no..please," I begged and begged but not matter what it never changed. The test said "positive".

"Babe..Bella come out..or il come in," I heard Eduardo yell whilst knocking the door. I hid the test deep in my, well Eduardo's, coat pocket and wiped my eyes and walked out.

"Hehe I'm here don't worry," I said and kissed his cheek. I could tell I hadn't fooled him because he looked straight into my blood-shot eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Oh god.. What do I say! I can't tell him I'm pregnant and that he's the dad..

"N..nothing just um...um women's problems," I said trying to sound convincing. I was soon pressed up against the wall.

"Tell me or do I have to force it out of you?" He asked pressing up against me. Oh no. What do I say..

"Edu..." I started.

"Oi! Stop making out and get back to work!" Russell yelled at us. Eduardo backed away and looked at me.

"Il be on the helm all night so il need to have my coat," He said as he tried to take it off me.

"B..but Eduardo.." I said. He couldn't have the coat.

"Bella I'm not playing know give me the coat!" He yelled and yanked the coat of me. I shivered slightly at how rough he was but got worried at the fact of what was in the pocket..

"Come on you too cap'in wants a word with ya," Russell said pushing me on to the deck. I walked slowly next to Eduardo and worried desperately about the test. What would he say. What would he do if he didn't want it...What have gotten out selfs into..

"Right well be arriving in port tommorow so anything you need get it then and be up early as they serve you early in the bar," Captain Morgan said cheerfully to the crew. I got worried each second about the coat.

"Right don't stay up for me tonight..Sorry but no sex for us tonight," Eduardo whispered in my ear. Usually we'd play fight over this behave but tonight I couldn't.

"Okay night," I said and quickly ran into our room. I fell on the bed sobbing and holding my stomach. Me. Pregnant.. Why me? So yeah we had risked it at times but still...

I woke up the next morning early and got dressed. My mind was still thinking about me, the baby and what Eduardo would say.

"Morning," Eduardo's voice said as I walked out on to the deck. Luckily he hadn't been in his pockets which meant he hadn't found out.

"Oh um h..hello," I said back not looking at him but at the town infront of us.

I spent the day shopping as the men hung out in there usually spot at the bar.

"Come here let me help you take them back to the ship," Chris said whilst taking a bag of me. Eduardo eyed up carefully as left and walked back to the ship. We put out bags down in the kitchen.

"Bella..don't think me rude for asking but...have you be um..bleeding form down there lately?" Chris asked out of the blue scratching his neck slightly.

"I...Chris I..I think I'm pregnant..." I said and burst into tears. I looked at Chris and he gulped.

"Have you taken a test? Did it say positive..it had 2 lines right not 1" He asked looking straight at me. I nodded and wiped my eyes and went to reach the test. I gasped.

"Oh Sh..,The tests in Eduardo's pocket!" I yelled. With out thinking I ran back to the bar and left Chris running and yelling after me.

"Eduardo! Eduardo!" I yelled as I entered the bar. Oh..What was I suppose to say know..

"Yes?" He said the whole bar looking at me. I can't just go "I left my pregnancy test in your pocket".

"Um...uh nothing I forgot," I muttered and slowly sat next to him. He just snickered at me.

"Dumb virgin," He whispered at me.

"I'm not dumb and I'm certonaitly not a Virgin!" I said back at him.

"Woah someones on there monthly time," He said causing the crew to laugh. Chris walked in after and sat down not making eye contact.

"Shut up I'm not!" I said. I properly wasn't helping my self. I folded my arms across my chest as I slumped into my chair.

"Oh just eat some chocolate for god sake," Russell yelled to me. That was it. I wasn't on my period. I was pregnant how..Gr I hate these guys sometimes especially when they think they know everything.

"Here just drink this," Thomas said passing me a beer. I reached for it them stopped. Pregnant women can't drink..

"No I'm alright thank you Thomas," I said giving him a sweet smile. The others just scoffed and continued to drink away. After a few more hours we finally left the bar and it was getting late so we was going to just eat whatever we had on the boat.

"Come here grumpy," Eduardo said whilst kissing my fore head and pulling me on to the seat next to him. I sighed and looked at my plate. Great eating for 2 know.

"Eat up," I hear someone tell me but I just picked at it.

"Hey Eduardo do you still have that money in your pocket I really need it know," Cap'in asked Eduardo.

"Huh. Oh yeah sure here," Eduardo replied and out his hand in his pocket. I looked at his pocket. Wait. That's the pocket my tests in! No! No! Noo! He pulled out sometching and looked at it.

"W...what's this...?!" Eduardo looked in shock. Ah!

"Sh..."I yelled and reached for it but Eduardo stood up causing the table to move and looked at it.

"Y..your...your pregnant!" He said looking straight at me. The whole ship went silence and I could my face burning. I ran out crying and tried to hide in our room.

"Bella!" Eduardo pushed me down on the bed and looked at me.

"Yes I'm pregnant and yes your the father," I said crying but still looking at him. I don't think neither of us knew what to do. We just held each other the whole night until we both fell asleep.

9 months later ~~~~~

"Breathe!" Chris yelled at me as I held my bump and cried slightly. I was on the sick bed...Turns out I'd gone into labour. The results where wrong and the baby was due today.

"Ow,ow,ow!" I screamed and felt my waters break. I want my mom! But she was in Yamato. I cried more realsing Eduardo wasn't here with me; infact I had no idea where he was.

"Its okay miss Bella," Thomas said gently grabbing my hand to reassure me that I wasn't alone. It was 3 in the afternoon, the other guys still hadn't returned from the bar, Thomas offered to get them but Chris told him I need as much support as I got get right know. I'd been in labour since 9 in the morning and the pain kept getting worse.

"Bella, I..I um need to take a look down there," Chris said blushing slightly and awkwardly scratching his neck. I didn't find the words to reply I just nodded. Slowly Chris spread my legs and lifted up my skirt and moved his head down. I gasped and cried out in pain as he very gently touched around my downstairs area.

"Okay...Bella its time for the hard part," Chris said and slowly moved away.

"Whatthe heck is going on here!" Eduardo yelled and pointed his gun at the back of Chris's head.

"Eduaro...Ow!" I cried loud. I couldn't explain I looked at Chris.

"Look shes giving birth I had to check in case the baby doesn't want to come out," Chris said nervously. Eduardo put down his gun and ran to my side pushing Thomas off the bed where he was sitting and hekd me close.

"Oh..Bella Im so sorry please I...Im sorry about earlier" He said. I was in oain so it was hard to repky so I just pulled his head down to mine and kissed him.

"Sh..shut up ow..." I whispered and giggled slightly cuddling into him as he put his arms around me.

"We'll give you sometime alone," Thomas said as he and Chris left. Neither of us said anything just kissed each other deeply before I felt to long fingers proding at my enterance causing me to cry out alittle.

"Ow..Eduardo please..no," I muttered but I could hear him unzipping his pants.

"Aw come on it will make you feel better," He whispered in my ear as he took out his already hardened member. He gently flicked it.

"This is your fault your bump is so..so sexy..so you have to sort it out as Im not missing you give birth and two I don't wanna take another cold shower," He whispered huskily into my ear whilst nibbling my ear. I realised I didn't have much choice so I kissed him and forced my tongue into his mouth and gently grabbed his manhood hard and started to rub it at a fast pace. We stayed like that until he pre-cumed then I pulled away. I slowly took his tip into my mouth causing him to moan my name and gently grab my hair. I bobbed my head down and up until I took him all in. When I felt his at the back of mouth I gently hummed causing him to cum deep in my mouth.

"OH! F**K! BELLA!" He yelled and gently thrusted into my mouth before removing him self and pulling his trousers up quickly as he head someone outside the door.

"Quickly," I whispered though pants and opened my legs as he got down on his knees and pretend to be looking for the baby. I cried again as the pain suddenly shot back to me.

"Is everything okay?" Nathan asked whilst knocking on the door.

"Yeah..were ow ow ow, fine, Il shout if anything happens," I replied. I moaned quietly as I felt Eduardo's tongue gently glide across my hot core. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure. I tried to push the pain away as I felt his tongue gently move it to me.

"Ah! ah oh..mm..Eduardo..." I moaned and grabed the sheets. He continued until I reached my climax but I cried hard.

"Ow!" I yelled as Eduardo moved back quickly.

"Sh..I..I can see the head...Doc! DOC!" Eduardo yelled at the top of his voice and ran to me holding me tight.

"This is it babe.." He whispered and held me close. Doc and the rest of the crew quickly arrived. Only Chris and Eduardo was allowed in with me but the crew was allowed in 7 hours later when are beautiful baby boy was born.

"Y..you did it.." Eduardo whispered in my ear holding me so close to him. I was still crying and was in a huge amount of pain but I soon felt tears of happiness when I held our baby boy.

"No..we did," I said whilst crying and cuddling deep into his chest. We both cryed with happiness that night and so did most of crew. I held our little Johnny close to me and Eduardo. It was then I realised what a great dad he's going to be.


	2. Morgan

I couldn't help but blush as i walked though the busy street to find a sexy clothes shop. I was alone so luckily it didn't matter, the others were drunk in the pubs. I looked down at my body. I wasn't that bad I mean I had breasts that you could just fit in your hand.

"It is our anniversary," I whispered to myself.

Later that night ~~~~~

I was 3 bottles of rum down and I couldn't think straight. My heart sank as I though morgan never remembered our special day, but I was positive to make that change! I was drunk, I felt ruthless like I could do anything. I got up from my chair on the deck and left the men drinking there lives away.

I walked out to them in my sexy new lingerie. I was wearing my new red corset and thong both with black lace, knee hight boots, cap'ins hat and his coat which I left undone so my lingerie nd parts of my body was on show.

"Happy anniversary Morgan," I said as I stepped out on to the deck where ALL of the crew was. I heard one of them wolf whistle but I wasn't bothered I only wanted my boyfriend the cap'in...captain Morgan. Thomas had fainted at the sight but I didn't care. Morgan just looked straight at me and stood up and ran over to me and lifting me over his shoulder then chucking me down on to the bed.

"What are you doing going out like that you naughty girl?" He asked huskily making it obvious he had an erection.

"Hehe I've been a bad girl, guess youl have to punish me," I said. I was so drunk and he we was. He chucked me on the bed and looked though his draws.

"Sh*t babe! No protection we can't..." He said looking sad. I was desperate it was our anniversarie!

"Morgan! Just do me well be fine!" I yelled and moaned as he slowly pulled off my boots and kissed up my new exposed kiss. We made love most of that night and cuddled at the end.

"I love you," He whispered and kissed my head.

'I love you too," I said back before falling a sleep.

4 months later~~~~

"Well why dont you just leave then!" He yelled at me. I was breaking point and tears were flowing don my face.

"You think I want this? I'm so young Morgan! This is gunna mess up my life too you know," I yelled back. It had been like this even since... Well that night. I was pregnant... He just looked at me. The crew found it awkward as we was constantly bickering. It got that bad I threaded to sleep on the deck. I couldn't even look at him. H really wanted me to leave? I ran off crying (again) and looked over the ocean.

"Wait isnt this..." I said.

"Cap'in we've ported in Yamato," Eduardo yelled as the ship came to a hault. So he was serious. I went back to our room nd began packing my stuff and soon I was leaving th ship alone. I didn't even sat goodbye to anyone, not even Morgan. I cried as I walked the empty streets.

"Bella!" Morgn yelled whilst running free me nd swooping me off my feet and kissing me.

"No! I love you! Your not leaving!" he yelled whilst holding me tight. I cried into his chest.

"Morgan please I need to go home and give both to out child," I whispered though kisses.

"Not with out me," He replied. The Sirius crew stayed in port for 5 months with me. (we stayed on the ship).

5 months later ~~~~~~

I looked at the clock and sighed. It was only 3 am. So I decided to have alittle fun.

"Morgan! Ow ow ow the baby's coming," I whispered in Morgan's ear trying hard not to giggle. He woke up instinetly and pushed me don against the bed.

"Uh uh! Breathe open your legs and breathe...oh god oh god!" He said. I giggled and kissed him.

"Hehe okay I was joking me and the baby is fine," I said reassuring him.

"Hmm you naughy girl," He said whilst biting my neck and getting ontop me but carefully not hurt our child.

"oh..Morgan!" I couldn't help but cry out as his hands were roaming me. Ow...! Oh no...

"Ah, hang on," I said kissing him and slowly getting to the bathroom. Morgan was so sweet he held me there and waited outside. Then I started to cry.

"Ah! My waters...!" I yelled as I looked down at the puddle forming. Morgan rushed in and gelled me close he tried to comfort me.

12 hours later ~~~~

"Ah Ah Ahhhh! " I screamed. I held Morgan's hand tight.

"Push Bella!" I heard him and Chris yell.

"Ah! Morgan! It hurts! Ah!" I screamed then felt it slowly stop and a faint crying. Oh my god, I..I I just gave birth.

69 (couldn't resist) minutes later~~~~~~

"Shhh ruby don't cry please," I whispered and kissed her head. We had a girl. A beutiful baby girl.

"Come here daddy's princess," Morgan said and held her with me. I was still in a huge amount of pain.

"Um, guys..." Chris said nervously scratching his neck.

"Yeah?" we both said.

"Bella as your so young, you um, well having a baby has ripped don there and you can't have intercourse for a bout 6 weeks," Chris said. I'm telling you them 6 weeks were the longest 6 weeks ever!


	3. Alan

"Happy birthday my pearl," Alan said as he licked my neck. I couldn't help but giggle and cuddle up in to him. He gently scooped me up in his arms and carried into the kitchen.

"How about a midnight snack?" He said whilst giving me a hungry look.

"But I'm not hun...Alan!" I cried as his hands slid up my thighs hooked around my panties and pulled them off.

"Mm...but I am," He whispered before burying his head in between my legs. I tryed my hardest not to moan as the crew were in bed.

"Alan...oh mm Alan!" I whimpered as I felt my climax reach me. When he was finished he put his hands on my waist and felt over my stomach.

"You have lovely birthing hips my pearl...I want to put something in there," He said. I hardly had time to think about what he said before he pushed me onto the floor and began to make endless love to me in the kitchen all night.

4 weeks later~~~~~~~

"Good evening princess," Alan said whilst nibbling my ear. I was lying on the bed. I'd been ill over the last couple of days throwing up over the side and stuff like that. It was nothing just a cold due to the weather I guess.

"Im coming know," I said and held Alan's hand which was stretched out to me. We walked out onto the deck where everyone was.

"Agh!" We heard from somewhere to the side. It was another ship. A purge ship looking for our gold.

"Give us your women and gold or die!" The captain spoke as he point a cannon at us. Obviously fuzzy got excited and literally flew over to the side. Alan hd me tight.

"Il never give her up!" Alan yelled. The other never of the crew took position at there cannons. I suddenly went dizzy and felt like I was gunan be sick again. The other crew flung them selfs onto our ship and began to fight us. I ran to the side and vomited. As I turned around I saw a never of there crew infront of me. I tryed to avoid him but he grabbed me tight.

"Now behave or il stick this is your leg," He whispered in my ear holding a knife against my thigh.

"Stab me then!" I yelled. And he did...I felt darkness and collapsed on the floor.

"Bella!" Alan yelled and ran to my side.

4 days later~~~~~~~

"Mm..where am I ?" I asked as I saw a bright light about me.

"It's okay Bella it's me Chris, remember me?" He said to me. I nodded and looked around the room. Chris explained I got stabbed in the leg and I passed out.

"Move! Move, Bella!" Alan yelled as he ran though the doors and held me close to him. He kissed my face over and over. Chris awkwardly stood in the room.

"Congratulations by the way," Chris said. Me and Alan looked at him with confusion. Chris nodded at Alan. Alan's face light up like a beam.

"M..my babys!" He yelled. I was totally lost...

"Your pregnant my pearl," Alan said whilst rubbing my stomach...oh...It took me ages to get over it.

9 months later~~~~~~

"Right push! Push Bella!" Chris said. We was on the Sirius as our ship had no doctor and I really trusted Chris.

"Come on Bella come on!" Alan said. He was trying to be encouraging but it didn't really work.

"Alan wait outside your scaring her," Chris said whilst pushing him out. I tryed to laugh but I was in pain.

"Bella just focuse on your baby for know about holding it and keeping it safe, that's it push!" Chris spoke whilst he let me grip his hand tight.

6 hours later~~~~

"He has bella's eyes and hair but defiantly Alan's nose," Thomas spoke. I held our tiny baby close to my chest and was nearly asleep.

"Aw come here daddy's boy," Alan said whilst taking him off me and cradling him. Everyone laughed as he started to cry.

"Someone needs feeding," Russell said as they all started to leave leaving me alan and the baby alone. Alan locked the door behind them. I stared to unbutton my shirt and take let our baby feed off me. I giggled as it felt off but I moaned when I felt Alan click his tongue over my nipple.

"Ah Alan! That's for the baby," I gasped.

"Mm shh let daddy have some fun," He whispered before sucking on it. That is what happened everytime I fed him...


	4. Thomas

Thomas

"I..I love you mrs Bella," Thomas said whilst cradling me in his arms.

"I love you too Thomas, and I'm still miss we're not married or anything," I replied whilst kissing his cheek. He blushed bad.

"Well it is our 2nd year anniversary know might be the time," I said giggling. Obviously I never meant it as I knew Thomas was too innocent to maybe even propose. But I do want to get married to him...Just maybe when he's alot more confident to do it. I got up slowly and went to the bath room leaving Thomas blushing bad.

(Thomas Pov)

Come on Thomas...She just basically told you to do it. It's now or well when ever. I leaned over into the bed side table and pulled out a small box. I got jumped put of bed and put the box in my pocket.

(Bella Pov)

I soon came out and found a half naked Thomas standing infront of me.

"S..sit.." He managed to whisper pulling me onto the bed and sitting me down. I looked at him with confusion and then realised what he was doing as he got down on one knee...Ohmygod..h..he's proposing...!

"B..Bella I love you and I know I can offer you everything in the world but I gave you my heart and in return...I..I I want you to be my wife..." He said getly biting his lower lip and pulling out a ring. I nearly screamed! I..he just propose to me..

"Y..yes.." I said feeling my self tear up as he slid the ring onto my finger. I was crying slightly and Thomas gently wiped my tears away.

"I..I know we promised to save this for our wedding night but I was thinking that maybe we could um...*he blushed bad* maybe g..get the awkard first time o..out of the way...?" He said blushing bad and hiding his face. I didn't reply to him. We was both virgins and we promised to stay pure until our wedding night. I leaned down and kissed him. It was very awkward but soon enough he was ontop of me both of us naked and feeling the heat. It got quite awkward as when I wrapped my fingers around his length he cummed all over my fingers. I was incredibly shocked to see how big he was, 8 inches, you would of never of though he was that big if you looked at him.

"I..I am so so sorry..." He repeated looking down at my hand. Neither of us knew what to really do.

"P..protection Thomas..." I whispered in ear as he kissed my neck. He groaned slightly and slowly pulled away and went into his draw and pulled out some out.

"C..could you...?" He asked as he blushed and passed me the little packet. I blushed with him and slowly opened it and slid it down his lenght.

"D..does this look right?" I asked and looked at him. He just blushed more knowing he had no idea.

He positioned him self back on me in no time and I slowly spread me legs. He blushes bad as he gently wiped a finger over my slit.

"Y..your soaked...is that good...?" He asked blushing. I nodded not realising how wet I had become from his kisses and gentle touches. He kissed me and sucked on my lower lip before prodding at my entrance.

(Thomas Pov)

She was really wet...was that a good sign? I can't believe I even asked her she must think I don't know what I'm doing. I gently bite my lip and looked down slightly.

"M..may I..?" I asked showing her a finger. She nodded and leaned her head back. Slowly I sunk a finger into her. She was tight defiantly a virgin. Her whimpers, moans and the slightly whispering of my name was sending me over the edge. I slowly added another finger and began to scissor ten hoping to widen her. My brother had taught me that well told me to do it if I ever got lucky. When I felt like she was ready and gently moved back over her and looked into her eyes.

"R..ready?" I asked.

"Yes..please be gentle Thomas," She whispered. I slowly thursted into her before I felt her cherry. She just nodded and bit her lip. I gently and slowly thursted more. She looked in pain and stopped at her whimpers.

"W..we're alone, it's okay to cry," I said and placed a kiss on her head.

10 mins later~~~~~( Bella Pov )

"Ah! Thomas..!" I moaned in pleasure as he started to get faster. I was quite shocked at his speed as we was both new to this and he was already fast... I blushed as I felt the bed rocking benith us and quietly banging against the we held eac other as we both climaxed Thomas stopped and looked down at me swallowing thickly.

"What...what's wrong...?" I asked as I gently kissed his neck.

"I..I think the condom broke..." He whispered and blushed as bad as my red bra on the floor. I just looked up at him panting.

2 week later~~~~~~~~

I came out of the bathroom wiping my mouth. I was trying not to show I'd just been sick again. I guess it was true...

"Come here sweetie," Thomas said and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I..I think I'm pregnant," I whispered into his chest. I waited for his reation and it was not what I expected.

"That's great! We're, well you is pregnant, I'm gunna be daddy!" He yelled excited. I loved Thomas with all my head but I just don't think we're ready for kids...

2 months later~~~~~~~

It's offical I'm pregnant! Me an Thomas have never been more happy and the sex is know mind blowing! I'm not bragging but he's deiffantly getting better in bed.

"We need to tell your parents," I whispered in his ear as I felt his hands try to feel my body.

"Mm I wanna stay in bed alittle longer" He said moving his hands and going back to sleep. I giggled and straddled him.

"Come on the baby said it's time to get up!" I said giggling.

"Baby? What is this I hear about a baby?" I heard his brother Leon say. I quickly covered my self with the covers and blushed bad and so did Thomas.

"You have to knock to come in! Did you see any of her!" Thomas yelled hiding me in his chest. Leon tutted.

"Only her lovely rear end which I must say is ass-tonishing," he said winking.

"Why you little! Il get!" Thomas said getting out of bed an lunging at him showing us his erection. He quickly grabbed a pillow and hid it.

"Tut tut, getting dirty in the bed room are we? My I though you had to be married to bed her, I'm sure we can arrange for you to too be separated and Bella can be near my room," He said winking at me. We just looked at each other blushing bad.

"I..we're still virgins!" I yelled. Thomas just looked at me.

"Hmm really know then how come your both naked, you was on top of him and he has a um...you know," he said crossing his arms and leaning against the door. I blushed bad.

"I was tickling him I swear he's ticklish right on his chest and the only way to get it was by sitting on him, we was hot in the night I mean it's burning out side and I don't know ask Thomas, and why are you in here?" I answered and asked. He look stunned at my response so did Thomas.

"I in my dreams I um had..." He just looked at Leon and he nodded as he knew what he was saying.

"Well I guess you are Virgins I mean I can't see Thomas ever bedding such a beuty, and I heard something about a baby," Leon answered. He sighed and walked out shutting the door. Thomas ran over to me and claimed my mouth with his tongue.

"Don't ever let him see you like that again...or me.." He said blushing.

"Thomas I'm pregnant and were not married...what are we gunna do?" I asked looking worried.

"Lets get married then," He said whilst kissing my neck. I gasped and tryed to move away.

6 days later~~~~~~

"Me and Bella wish to be married tommorow," Thomas said whilst holding my hand tight looking at his parents. They looked shocked.

"Why...? Why so soon son..?" His dad asked. Thomas explained that his dad was getting old and that he wished that we could start a family as soon as we could so his dad would see our kids...

"Well you need to start trying tomorrow night then, your kids would like perfect but as long as you don't get pregnant before your wedding it will be fine, you will wes tommorow," His dad said. We both thanked him and ran to the town. I cried into Thomas's chest Im nearly 3 months gone my bump is forming...

That night~~~~~

Our rushed wedding was tommorow and hardly anything was ready. I stroked my stomach as I was in bed alone as me and Thomas had to be separated for the night. I couldn't do this...not to Thomas if ruin his family if they knew I was pregnant before marriage.

The next morning~~~~~ (Thomas Pov)

"Thomas I love you, I really love you but I can't do this. I'm 3 months pregnant know and we're not married. We should have waited...so I'm going away, back to my home in Yamato, I need to have our child, I love you I hope we met again...never forget me, Bella x".

S..she's gone...she's really gone..!

"BELLA!" I yelled running though the cooridoors looking for her. I held the note that she left tight and ran as fast as I could. I liked everywhere for her. But she was no where.

(Bella Pov)

So I left...I had no choice! We bedded and it went wrong. I held onto the ring that Thomas gave me on our engagement and cried slightly.

In Yamato (2 days later)~~~~~

I cried and held my pillow tight. My room never changed when I had been away and my parents were releaved I was alive. I explained everything. They was ashamed I was pregnant before marriage and threatened to kick me out.

The next day~~~~~

I went to the market and looked though everything.

"Bella? Is anyone here called Bella?!" I heard a voice yell. I didn't want to turn around incase it wasn't me I mean there was loads of bellas right. I ran out of the market as it became crowded.

As I turned a courner I was pushed up against the wall. Some one started to kiss my neck I tryed to push them off whimpering.

"Leon! Get your hands off her!" Thomas yelled running round the courner after us and pushing him off me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me right as I cried slightly. It was Leon who assaulted me...

"I know she's pregnant ! Wait til everyone hears who you couldn't wait to bed her unprotected!" Leon yelled.

"We was protected it broke!" Thomas yelled back. I've never seen him so angry. I clung onto him and swooped me up in his arms.

"Which way to yours?" He whispered in my ear. I pointed in the direction and he carried me home leaving Leon there.

We spent a night cuddling and apologising.

"I love you and that's all that matters! We're gunna have our child no matter what!" Thomas yelled quietly whilst kissing me. We cuddled and fell asleep.

Next day~~~~~~

"Wait here il be back soon," I said kissing Thomas and leaving him in the waiting room. The nurse did a few questions and felt my stomach and told me something. I ran out to Thomas. He held me tight.

"What's wrong?" He asked slightly confused. I leaned up and whispers in his ear.

"It's twins" I Said.

3 months later~~~~~

"Pregnant! But your not married!" Thomas's mother yelled out in rage.

"Don't yell! She's pregnant yes! And I the dad, were going to have our child and live happily, it was an accident and it can not be helped!" Thomas yelled back. I held my bump and looked down ashamed.

3 hours later~~~~~~

"Come with me," Thomas said and held my hand leading me out to the gardens. It was beautiful, it was dusk there was candles and a rose all over the floor. We walked down to the fountain.

"Bella this wasn't expect *he held my bump* but I love you and I want us to be happy...pleas marry me here right know," He said blushing. I nodded and looked at him. We made our own vows and exchanged rings which Thomas had in his pocket. Then he kissed me deep. It wasn't like other weddings it was our wedding, our moment, our love...

3 months later~~~~~~

I cried bad.

"Thomas...? Thomas were are you..." I cried kneeling up against the bed and holding it for dear life. I think my waters broke earlier that day cause my stomach hurt.

"Hey I'm back...oh no Bella!" Thomas yelled and held me. I cried against him. He took me to the nurses room and layed me down. I held his hand tight causing him to whimper.

8 hours later~~~~~~

"Push push!" The nurse yelled. I tryed but it hurt.

"Ah! Ah! Thomas," I cried and bite my lip crying.

1 hour later~~~~~

"Aw hello daddy's boy," Thomas whispered as he held our baby. It sti hurt bad. The nurse took him off Thomas and placed him in the cot.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"I..it's twins!" The nurse yelled. Thomas went pale and collapsed.

5 hours later~~~~~~

"Hey, you, aw Thomas she's so pretty," I whispered holding lily tight. Yep twins. Out of everything twins.

"Well looks like our accidents just got better," Thomas said cradling Eddie (we named him after Eduardo).

4 years later~~~~~

"God Thomas I'm pregnant be gentle," I whimpered as Thomas tryed to have sex again.

"Mm but babe were alone come on please," He whispered ad I gave in. He was a great dad. And much better in bed.


End file.
